


I'm A Fool For You

by sorrydontgotacoolusername



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrydontgotacoolusername/pseuds/sorrydontgotacoolusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy should probably stop thinking about Annabeth, considering she's a telepath</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a secret santa gift for @sarrgentblue on tumblr, and is also posted on my tumblr account @herastolemymemories

            When he thinks back, Percy remembers that it all started with a mission.

 

            Percy was running reconnaissance the first time he met her. It was at a masquerade gala hosted by some rich CEO. This person secretly gave a large sum of money to the Jupiter Administration, and they had gotten wind that there was a plot to kill him. Naturally, the leaders of the J.A. sent their best undercover operatives, the metahumans, to protect the CEO.

            “Percy, you should probably dance with someone. You need to blend in,” Piper said in his earpiece as Percy lurked by one of the exits with a champagne flute in his hand.

            Percy looked around to make sure no one would judge him for speaking to himself before saying, “I am too blending in! No one is noticing me.” However, he reluctantly pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. “Who should I even dance with?”

            “Percy, I don’t think anyone cares. It doesn’t matter,” Jason said. The man had been so quiet that Percy had almost forgotten he was somewhere in the room. Sighing deeply, Percy looked around for a dance partner. He chose a blonde whose princess curls were pulled back. Adjusting his itchy mask, Percy went over to the woman. Just as he reached to tap her on the shoulder, she turned around.

            Percy awkwardly put his arm down. “Hello,” she smiled brightly, showing off dimples below her half mask.

            “Would you like to dance?” Percy asked, suddenly worried about having two left feet, despite many lessons with the Jupiter Administration.

            “As long as you don’t have two left feet,” the woman teased, taking Percy’s hand and following him onto the dance floor. As the walked toward the CEO Percy was supposed to be protecting, he thought about how similar her words were to his thoughts. He quickly brushed it off, however, under the premise of a coincidence. Percy was able to get remarkably close to the CEO before turning around and putting his free hand on her waist. “You never told me your name,” the woman said as they moved to the music.

            “Jack,” Percy’s standard answer to this question gave anyone he met while undercover no reason to doubt this lie. “And yours?”

            “A,” She said simply. Percy raised his eyebrows over the mask. “I didn’t realize letters could be full names.” But when she didn’t elaborate further, Percy did not probe. He could respect not telling strangers a true name. He watched the CEO while they danced, narrowly missing her feet a few times.

            “Percy, you have to look at this girl, or she’s going to get suspicious,” Piper reminded him. Percy turned his head back to A so fast he might have cracked his neck; he knew how important it was to keep up appearances, and as soon as he paid attention to his partner, their dance flowed smoother. He thought maybe it was a little bit hot. She smirked at him.

            “Oh, good, I was beginning to think you didn’t actually know how to dance,” A said when she realized his feet were staying a safe distance from hers.

            “Have any of us actually seen our suspect killer?” Jason asked after some time. Percy startled a little bit. He was so wrapped up in dancing with a beautiful woman, that he forgot his team was still there.

            “You get distracted easily, don’t you?” A asked.

            For some reason this question made Percy uncomfortable, and he knew he could protect the CEO better without a woman on his arm. “I’m sorry, you’re right. This was a bad idea. I’m just going to go.” Percy couldn’t disentangle himself very far before A latched on to him. This was never a good thing. Percy didn’t want to hurt an innocent person, but he would if it was for the good of his mission. Percy had enough training from the J.A. to be able to efficiently render someone useless. He reminded himself that she didn’t know all the ways he could hurt her. “Let go,” Percy said, not unkindly.

            “Or what?” She scoffed, “You’ll demonstrate all the ways you could hurt me? You wouldn’t want to blow your cover, now, would you?” Percy could just gape at A. Piper and Jason were saying something, but Percy could not get it together to figure out what it was. “I’m leaving. Tell Chiron and Lupa I say hello.” She let go and started to walk away.

            “I don’t think so,” Percy was the one who grabbed her this time.

            “Whatever,” she rolled her eyes; Percy noticed they were a stunning gray. “You’re gonna have to rush that geezer to the hospital pretty soon.” Percy looked over, and sure enough, the CEO was not steady on his feet.

            “What did you do?” Percy asked.

            “Oh, relax. It probably wasn’t enough to kill him. It was just enough for a good scare. Much less than he deserves, but I’m sure it will get the point across.” As if on cue, Percy heard the thud of a body hitting the floor. Someone screamed. “No one wants to be this close to a crime scene,” She started walking away. “Oh, Percy,” she called over her shoulder, “Not everyone will be as slow to kill you as I am. Next time, don’t think so loud.” Then she disappeared in the crowd.

            When A was gone, Piper showed up at Percy’s side. “What the hell just happened?” She asked.

            “That woman is a telepath.” Percy said dumbly. “She knew my name.”

            “Okay, Perce, we’ll worry about that later. Right now Mr. D. needs medical attention. Tempest?” She added to Jason.

            “Yeah, Yeah, I’m on it. Just get outside. The van’s waiting.”

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

            “Can you believe her?” Percy ranted as he paced, not asking anyone in particular. Their other run-ins with the telepath had all gone just as poorly as the first. “No one else saw the way she looked at me! The look in her eyes is like she thinks she knows everything!”

            “Has Percy finally lost it?” Leo asked casually as he walked into the room. “Because I’m totally not prepared for our leader to lose it.”

            “Leo, calm down.” Piper said. “He’s just upset; Percy isn’t used to this sort of distraction.”

            “And she says she’s helping people! That we’re the bad guys! I just – “ And with that, Percy formed a bubble of water into the air and hurled it across the room, where it hit the wall with a _splash_.

            “Percy you’re going to ruin something,” Jason said, but Percy did not seem to hear his teammate.

            “She’s actually the worst! She rolls her eyes at me like nothing is ever a big deal!” Percy continued his rant.

            “How many times has he mentioned this chick’s eyes?” Thalia asked. “Just curious.”

            “Ten? A million?” Nico said darkly. “I don’t know. I’m trying to tune him out.”

            “And she knew everything I was saying, do you know how embarrassing that is? She literally acted like she knew everything.” Percy kept going. “I know everything. I know all about you and your friends and your secret operation.”

            “I feel like we should step in,” Piper said.

            “You’re welcome to,” Thalia told her. “Nothing good ever happens to the person who stops Percy mid-rant.”

            “Aren’t you guys upset? Every time we see her, it’s those stupid eyes and all, I know everything about you, but you don’t know anything about me.”

            “Eleven? A million and one?” Leo said.

            Piper had decided it was time to step in. “Enough. Percy, do you think it’s possible that The Shadow doesn’t really know that much about us?”

            “Piper, she literally hears every thought that goes through our heads,” Percy said. “She has to know just about everything by now. And she already knew about the Jupiter Administration. How would she possibly know about the J.A.?”

            “Perce, I don’t think that’s really the problem.” Thalia started. “It was cute the first time you freaked out after meeting A, but by now it’s too much. It’s probably in the best interest of the team if you stop obsessing over her.”

            Percy blushed, but did not address what Thalia said. “Why aren’t you guys more concerned? The Shadow is one of the J.A.’s enemies.”

            “She isn’t a murderer, she just takes money.” Jason reminded Percy. “She isn’t very high up on their list of threats.”

            “That’s still bad!” Percy protested. “Who goes against Jupiter for money? There are other ways to get it.”

            “Percy, we didn’t say she’s not bad at all; she’s just not as bad as you seem to think.” Piper said gently.

            “What did she even say the last time you spoke?” Jason asked.

            “The Shadow? She pretty much shat all over the Jupiter Administration. Apparently undocumented kids go into the program, and they never come out.” Percy reported.

            “And you believe that?” Thalia asked him. “She’s a telepath. She’s probably playing on your fears and making stuff up.“

            “No. I don’t believe her. I told her I don’t believe her. But what’s the benefit of her saying all that?” Percy asked miserably.

            “She probably just likes talking to you,” Jason teased.

            Percy shook his head furiously. “And Percy likes talking to her,” One look at Percy’s face had Thalia continuing, “and you totally have the hots for The Shadow!”

            Percy gave Thalia a rude gesture, but knew that there was no point in arguing with her. “Whatever. I’ll be in the gym. Don’t bother me,” Percy said as he walked out the door.

           

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

            “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. They’re gonna kill us,” Piper said for what felt like the thousandth time. “We are literally going to die.”

            “Beauty Queen, we didn’t physically hurt very many people, so that’s probably not true,” Leo said with an air of forced casualness.

            “We pretty much ruined the J.A. by exposing those secrets. Why wouldn’t they want to silence us?” Thalia said, totally not helping.

            “Guys, they stole people! Why do we even want to be in their good graces?” Nico pointed out.

            “Nico is right. They were experimenting on these kids. They went into the program and were never seen again. It was probably only a matter of time before they did the same to us,” Percy said.

            “I’m actually confused as to why they haven’t already tortured us. The people we just saved are like us,” Jason wondered out loud.

            “Maybe they figured we could be more useful to them? Maybe they were observing us while experimenting on those guys? Fuck, I don’t know,” Nico said, looking over at the gaggle of mostly teenagers on the other side of the room.

            “I can’t believe Chiron knew about this and didn’t do anything,” Piper said.

            “He had to have known about it. This is his organization, after all,” Thalia said, always the devil’s advocate.

            “I can’t handle this right now. I’ll be right back,” Percy got up and headed towards the door.

            “I shouldn’t need to remind you about how careful you need to be, right? There are still J.A. guards on the lookout for us,” Piper warned. Percy nodded in response, and headed into the dark night. When a figure stepped out of the gloom, Percy was quick to put up his guard.

            “I don’t think you want to hurt me.” Of course she was here. Percy lowered his fists and sat down with his back against the wall. She sank down beside him. Their silence didn’t last long.

            “Who did the hacking?” She asked.

            “Leo. He’s pretty good with all things mechanical.” He paused, battling over what to say. Finally, Percy decided on, “You were right. I didn’t believe you; I didn’t want to believe you.”

            “I get it. I’m with you. I wish they didn’t take people.”

            “How did you know that they do – that they did that?” Percy had been wondering where she got that information since she had told him.

            “They took my big brother. I’ve spent years looking for him, but I’ve never gotten close enough.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “No!” She said angrily. “You don’t understand what it’s like to know someone you love is gone and there’s nothing you can do about it. I hear him in my nightmares, he’s always screaming for me to help him, but I can never save him. It’s been so long that he’s been trapped in that hellhole. I just wanted my brother back.” Percy wanted to hold her, to let her know that it would be okay. _She can hear you,_ he reminded himself, _and she doesn’t want that_.

            “Do you know if he’s still alive?” Percy asked.

            “I think you would know better than me,” She said. “You’re the one that got all those people of the facility. I think I hear him now.” She tapped her temple. Percy tried to remember seeing a male version of the Shadow. He pieced together blonde hair and gray eyes into a man that might have looked familiar. “That’s pretty much what he looks like,” She nodded, a deep affection in her eyes.

            “Well then,” Percy scowled. “Don’t read my mind.”

            “It’s not my fault you think so loud.” Percy folded his arms. A sighed. “Whatever, I guess I can learn to live without your day dreams.”

            “What do I day dream about?” Percy asked, pretty scared for her answer.

            “Me, of course,” She laughed, although she stopped when she saw the look on Percy’s face. “Relax, I was kidding. Is there something you want to tell me?”

            “Oh shut up and go see your brother already.”

            “I can’t,” She was suddenly in panic mode. “What if he doesn’t want to see me? I couldn’t protect him before.”

            “Didn’t you say he was your older brother? How would he possibly expect you to save him? How old were you when he was taken?”

            “I was fourteen.”

            “A fourteen-year-old against, what, a team of J.A. guards? The odds don’t sound too good.” She started to protest, but Percy kept going. “I think he’s forgiven you by now. And if I was the one who went through that, I would do whatever it took to see my sister again. You’re a telepath. Can’t you hear him? There’s no way he hates you right now. Let’s go.” Percy pulled her up and led her inside. They got to the doorway when one of the oldest victims greeted her in a bear hug.

            “Annabeth!” He yelled, picking her up and swinging her around.

            “Hi, Malcolm,” She said in the most timid voice Percy had ever heard her use.

            “I always knew I’d see you again!” Malcolm said as Percy walked over to his team to let the siblings catch up.

            “So now we know her name,” Thalia pointed out.

            “Annabeth,” Percy nodded. “It suits her.”

            “Percy loves Annabeth,” Leo sang.

            “Dude, shut up. What’s our next move? We stole back their victims, but now what do we do?” Percy asked.

            “We need to know if we can trust her. You let her into our secret hiding place.” Jason said.

            “Hey, she found us,” Percy protested. “And I don’t see why not. We’re on the same side now, right?”

            “I guess you’re right. We can use her to help us.” Piper said.

            “Help us how? Are we just avoiding getting caught, or are we fighting the Jupiter Administration?” Nico asked. “And are we returning these kids home, or are they on the team now, too?”

            “They’re all metahumans too, right? I say we initiate everyone and shut down the J.A.” Jason said.

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

            “Eventually, we’re going to have to move to a new safe house,” Piper said during a planning session. When they weren’t training the former J.A. captives, the seven of them had spent almost all of their time trying to figure out what to do.

            “You’re right,” Leo agreed. “We’ve been here too long.”

            “I was thinking more about how the house is full of people with superpowers, and we can’t hide forever,” Piper said. “So if we don’t come up with something soon, we’re pretty much fucked.”

            “We’re not as screwed as you guys think we are,” Annabeth argued. “Yeah, they’re still developing their powers, but I bet most of them are pretty good fighters. And besides, no one left in the J.A. is a metahuman, right? So how could they possibly stop this big of a force?”

            “Annabeth is right. I’ve been training them, and I think a lot of them are probably ready and willing to attack,” Percy said.

            “What if they don’t want a fight?” Nico asked.

            “You’re forgetting that the J.A. directly hurt them. Of course they would want to retaliate. But we won’t make them if they’re not interested.” Thalia said.

            “Okay. Say we enlist them to help us take down Jupiter. What happens next? You can’t forcibly shut down a government agency without serious consequences. Like, I’m totally cool with taking them down, but then what do we do with the targets on our backs?” Jason asked.

            “Then we hide,” Annabeth said. “We can go somewhere they won’t think to look for us. Maybe somewhere cold, so we can cover our faces without people questioning us.” Percy liked the idea of somewhere cold. With Annabeth’s words, the image of the two of them snuggling by a fire popped into his head. Mentally scolding himself, he looked over to see if she had noticed, but she always had the best poker face.

            Clearing his throat, Percy asked, “So what’s the plan?”

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

            “Percy and Annabeth, Malcolm will be coming up on your left any second.” Leo said through their earpieces. Leo had what was theoretically the safest job: hijacking the control room. There, he had access to all the security cameras, and he was able to quickly shut off any alarms that would alert people of their presence.

            “Holy – what happened to him?” Malcolm asked.

            “Broken leg and probably a concussion,” Annabeth reported, groaning under Percy’s weight. She was doing her best to help him limp along. “Help me with him?” Malcolm grabbed Percy’s other arm and started walking towards the exit.

            “Percy, what did you do?” Malcolm asked.

            Percy was on the verge of passing out from pain, so Annabeth answered for him. “We came in through the roof, and there were guards waiting to ambush us. I guess Leo wasn’t subtle when he broke into command. Anyway, There was a trip wire at the top of the stairs. I couldn’t warn him in time, and he fell. There were at least a dozen guards at the bottom, and I had to fight them off on my own.”

            “Damn, Little Sister. You fought a shit ton of guards, and protected Percy, all by yourself? Respect.”

            “Annabeth and Percy, Jason and Piper are cleaning up the last few guards, you should probably get outside,” Leo said. “Get there before someone locks the building down. I’ll meet you out front.”

            “Where are Thalia and Nico?” Percy mumbled.

            “Already out. Waiting in the van,” Thalia told him.

            Annabeth had studied a map of the building in preparation, so she was able to lead Percy and Malcolm out of the building. Nico got out to open up the doors in the back before helping Annabeth and Malcolm load Percy into the car. Not long after Annabeth and Malcolm climbed in, Jason flew through the open doors with Piper on his back. Leo and the few other metahumans that they had brought with them came into the van, and then they were pulling away from the Jupiter Administration building.

            “Do you guys have anything to make a splint?” Annabeth asked. “It’s not likely that we can go to a hospital right now, and I want his leg to set properly.”

            “We might have something in the med box under the seats in the back,” Nico said. Malcolm lifted up the fold down seats to pull out the large med box.

            “Who carries around an actual leg splint?” Malcolm asked as he handed a splint over to Annabeth.

            “People who get hurt a lot, obviously,” Piper told him. “We do dangerous stuff. Sometimes bad things happen.”

            Annabeth was able to splint Percy’s leg, although it took some time to get it all the way on. Thalia was not a cautious driver. Annabeth winced every time they hit a bump; she was sure that it was causing Percy pain. She started talking to distract herself from the fear that Percy wouldn’t be okay. “Percy, I can’t believe you. Getting taken out that quickly? Do you expect me to do everything by myself? Annabeth, tell me the truth about the Jupiter Administration. Annabeth, take the J.A. down. Annabeth, take care of me when I break myself.” Just so he could hear, she added, “I don’t think I can do this without you.”

            “What, you think I’m going somewhere?” He asked in a pained voice. “I’m coming wherever you go.” Annabeth was still angry with him. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

            “Damn straight you are! Who gets taken out that fast? I tried to tell you about the trip wire, but you had to go and _fall down a flight of stairs_. They could have killed you.” Annabeth leaned down and kissed Percy soundly. “If you ever do that again, I might just have to leave you there.”

            Percy just blinked at her. “I thought you were mad at me?”

            “We just destroyed a government organization, but we’re alive. I’m not mad at you, Percy, I just wish you didn’t get hurt.”

            “You and me both,” He groaned. “Kiss me again, please.” So she did.

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

            It took several months, but eventually they were able to come out of hiding. Chiron, Lupa, and various other leaders of the J.A. were put on trial. It turned out that Lupa had gone against Chiron’s back when she abducted the metahumans, and she and her cronies would spend some time in prison for what they had done. The Jupiter Administration was also permanently shut down.

            “I can’t believe it,” Thalia said, putting the newspaper down.

            “We’re finally free from them, now?” Piper asked.

            “Yeah, Pipes, we’re free,” Jason grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. “The J.A. won’t be hunting us anymore.”

            “So we can get out of this godforsaken safe house?” Percy thought this was the best news he’d heard in a long time.

            “Thank god. I can’t handle being holed up here much longer,” Leo said. His team responded with a chorus of _duh_ and _I know_. Leo was maybe the most hyperactive person ever.

            “Wow, I don’t even know what to do when we leave here,” Nico said. “We’ve been secret government agents for so long that I don’t know what to do with myself.”

            “We’ll figure it out,” Piper assured him.

            “We should probably tell the others that they’re free to leave,” Jason said, reminding everyone of the two dozen other metahumans who were living in the safe house.

            “I’ll find Annabeth,” Percy bolted from the room. He wandered through the house until he found Annabeth on the back deck.

            “So we’re free to go?” She asked him, getting up to wrap her arms around his waist. Returning the hug, Percy remembered that Annabeth was a telepath, so of course she heard the conversation in the other room. “How could you possibly forget?”

            “Hey! I have other things on my mind! Like, yeah, we’re free to go.”

            “I feel so relieved that the J.A. isn’t out there anymore,” Annabeth’s voice was muffled where she hid her face in Percy’s shoulder. “Now I have you and my brother, and I’ve never felt less afraid in my life. The day they took my brother felt like the end of the world, but you saved me and him, and I owe you for that.”

            “You can make it up to me by going somewhere with me. I don’t care where. I’m as free from the J.A. as you are, and I’m never looking back.”

            “So you’re saying we can go on a non-dangerous adventure?” Annabeth smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

            “As long as we’re together, I don’t care what we do.”

 

 

 


End file.
